1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible air ducts. More particularly, the invention relates to storage device for a flexible air duct, such as flexible hose, which incorporates a resilient helical support member and a device for deploying the same.
2. Related Art
Work sites with enclosed environments having unsuitable air to breath, such as sewers, are entered periodically for various service reasons. These environments require some type of air ventilation system for those working in the enclosure. Without some type of external air ventilation, working conditions would be unsuitable or require the use of respirators. Current ventilation systems include an air pump outside the enclosure which is attached to flexible duct leading into the enclosure.
Deploying the expandable air duct for use is generally performed by pulling on the duct to assume an expanded position. However, when partially disposed in a sewer, the duct can be difficult to expand to a desired length as the collapsed portion remains in a place out of reach of the worker performing service in the sewer.
After use, the flexible duct is collapsed into the storage device. Some storage devices automatically retract or return the duct to a stored configuration after use. A problem with the retraction or return of the expanding duct to the storage device is that such ducts do not want to collapse.
Booms exist to aid in this regard wherein the air ducts are slid off and onto the boom via pushing or pulling the duct into an expanded or stored collapsed position. Mechanical attempts to perform these functions have thus far not met with wide acceptance. Accordingly, there remains a need to improve the art of air duct delivery and storage.
It is an object to improve air duct delivery and storage.
It is another object to improve expanding and collapsing of an air duct.
It is still another object to reduce manual set-up and tear down time at the work site.
A further object is to reduce physical requirements to set-up and tear down the work site.
Yet another object is to improve overall environmental quality at the work site.
It is another object to provide remote operator control of the air unit enabling the technician to make changes in air temperature and volume without leaving the work site.
Still another object is to provide a worker with remote operability of an air delivery system.
Another object is to warn of unsuitable or toxic environmental air conditions.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an expanding and retractably collapsing device for a generally cylindrical hose which is expandable and retractably collapsible and has formed on a surface thereof a circumferentially extending rib. The device includes a roller assembly having rotatable framework disposed adjacent the hose and roller bearings disposed in the framework for mechanically engaging the rib such that rotation of the framework in one or another direction causes either expanding or collapsing the hose. The rib is formed in a general helical manner on the hose and the framework is helical and configured to operatively align to a portion of the rib. The roller assembly is generally axially stationary with respect to an axis about which the hose expands and contracts.
A tube is provided for receiving and storing the hose. A drive mechanism rotates the roller assembly and is operated by a controller which can be associated with the hose.
An air delivery unit is thus provided having the hose, roller assembly, and an air supply unit operably connected to the hose to deliver air therethrough. A controller enables operation of the air supply unit which is equipped to deliver conditioned air. Further, the controller includes a detector for detecting toxic air conditions and generating an alert signal indicating an unsuitable environmental condition.
The present invention thus provides an HVAC delivery module which is a self-storage, conditioned air supply system primarily used in the underground service industries. The module provides an electronic PLC to interface for use with an existing HVAC system in a utility support vehicle or with a self contained HVAC unit already integrated in with the delivery module. The module also has an automated hose extension/retraction device, a (smart type) flexible air delivery hose, and an operator control pennant for remote operation. Through the operator pennant control, the system will monitor for toxic gas concentrations (i.e. carbon monoxide and methane gasses), provide a warning of high concentrations, and immediately increase air volume to the technician work area.
Other objects and advantages will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon viewing the drawings and reading the detailed description hereafter.